


Wade's Birthday Present

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Birthday Sex, Biting, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Sex, Since when do I live without angst?, Size Difference, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Wade's husband, by association and business, is Victor Creed, and his boyfriend, through love and more love, is Peter Parker. And Peter and Victor are completely fine with it. But for his birthday, Wade wants his husband and his boyfriend to clang each other.If you don't like the thought of the pairing then please don't read the story.





	Wade's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a story me and my friend made where instead of meeting Vanessa, Wade met Victor Creed. So I came up with this piece of work because why the heck not? It's a pretty hot concept, I wish more people were into the pair.
> 
> Warnings are in the tags. Comments and positive feedback are appreciated and accepted.

"Wade... Can I not involve myself in some _other_ conflict that won't end up with me looking like I was thrown into a human sized blender?" Peter asked as he handed his beloved boyfriend another present from the anonymous pile at the door step.

Wade, dressed in his dark grey hoodie and cartoon pajamas, took the present excitedly, a big grin plastered on his face like nothing else mattered in the world. "I love the way you worded your question, Petey," he squinted his eyes and chuckled, "It almost sounds like you think I want you to die!"

"With what you want me to do-?!" Peter rose his voice like the argument was ridiculously obvious, "You basically are asking me to die, or at least suffer five months in the hospital."

Wade eagerly unwrapped the glittery red wrapping paper and gasped at the sight of the gift. "Genuine ten percent alcohol cough syrup?" Wade dropped the gift into his lap and raised his hands to his scarred face, fluttering his lashes at his boyfriend, "Petey, how did you know?"

"You need to stop gorging yourself on mouthwash all the time," Peter grumbled to himself and picked up another present, "I appreciate your attempts giving up real alcohol and trying to maintain good breath, but let's face it, it gets really overwhelming trying to kiss you sometimes..."

Wade shifted, setting the present down and scooting his butt closer to his little heroic boyfriend. They were outside on the porch opening presents since Peter was too sweet and didn't want to disturb Victor's nap on the couch, but he didn't mind. "So you're saying you prefer kissing me while tasting like cherry-berry cough syrup?" he asked, wrapping an arm around the teenager and pulling him close.

"Not really," Peter admitted, looking away despite the man currently giving tiny kisses to his cheek, "But I guess it's better than that mouthwash; that's literally all I can smell right now."

"Hey, at least I don't smell like outdoor animal ass," Wade said pointedly.

Peter gave him an unamused look, eyebrows drawn downward.

"Remember that time I gave Vic a blowjob and then tried to kiss you when we met up at the hotel?" Wade grinned.

Peter grimaced, rolling his eyes, "Don't remind me..."

"He doesn't taste as bad as he smells!" Wade said in what Peter assumed was an encouraging voice, "And I just didn't brush my teeth that morning- plus I ate eggs for breakfast..."

Peter fidgeted with another small present in his hands as Wade ranted on with excuses for the man on the other side of the door. It wasn't that he didn't mind Victor and Wade being married; he had already been confirmed that their relationship was expanded past its true capacity. Victor didn't care if he was Wade's boyfriend, didn't show any negative signs about the idea at all. For these past few years, Peter had been completely okay with it; he was able to meet up with Wade from time to time, hang out with him and occasionally do the _do_ , but... Since it was Wade's birthday, the mercenary had requested something Peter wasn't sure he could do.

Have _sex_ with Victor-Wade's _husband_ , an old genius of death and destruction and temporary murderer of bad people who start crime. A guy who looked like he hated the world and could crush any human being with one flex of his fist.

Peter had seen Victor plenty of times to know, at least, that he was cool with him being so close to Wade all the time. The x-villain even invited him into the house after several struggles of trying to find a cheap hotel to stay at for the night so him and Wade didn't bother his aunt or scare the devil out of Tony. However, Victor never talked much; he was always planted in front of the TV, immobilized and silent. The most Peter ever got to see of his face was his nod of silent confirmation that he would be staying for the night, and then Wade would drag him off to the guest bedroom.

But Peter guessed the big guy was alright. Victor had never committed any crimes against innocent people that he knew of, he usually stayed at home and drank beer as Wade told him, and he was an X-men like his boyfriend. But still... To do with him what Wade was suggesting... 

"Christ on a stick, it'd be so hot though, Petey!" Wade pressed his hand to his head and groaned, "He's just so big and scary and you're just so small and cute and just- _fuck!_ My pajamas are getting restrictions just thinking about it."

Peter blushed, drawing in his knees and turning his head away, "Wade, I can't just _ask_ your husband if he wants to... have sex all the sudden. He'd probably slice my throat open and that's not how I want to die."

"Yeah... If Tony saw me dragging your bloody body sack to his door just so I could explain that we were dating and that I tried getting you to fuck my betrothed for me but ended up getting nicked instead would be pretty catastrophic... But hot."

"Dang it, Wade, you can't keep pretending that this is okay," Peter tried to keep his inflamed face hidden as he tossed another small red wrapped box at the mercanary.

Wade made a surprised noise as he caught the gift with both hands, "But the truth is that it _will_ be okay." He immediately got set to unwrapping the tiny box, his exaggerated smile vanishing when he saw what it was.

"The day on the technician tower?" Wade mumbled while looking down at the little wooden frame and the picture inside. He remembered that day. It was the day he finally caught Spiderman without his mask on. He had had his phone on him and tried taking pictures of Peter yet the whole day ended up in disastrous web shootings and broken wrists. In the end he _hadn't_ gotten his phone back and he hadn't gotten a picture of Spiderman, but he did get a name and a date.

"I still don't know how you climbed that damn thing," Peter said like it was crazy, "It wasn't even fully built yet."

"Hey, do not underestimate the sheer will power of my katanas, Spider-cakes," Wade commented with his fingers pointed at his boyfriend, "My katanas have gotten me in _and_ out of situations Tony Stark's brain couldn't even process."

"You are an imbecile, Wade Wilson," Peter palmed his forehead.

"I love you too my hot nerd who looks sexy in spandex." Wade wrapped an arm around him and pulled him between his legs, up against his chest, holding out the picture for both of them to see.

"You managed to sneak _one_ good picture that day," Peter admitted hesitantly.

Wade hummed his agreement. The picture had mostly his up close face in it, while in the background was a perfectly clear view of Peter's panicked face. "You look like you were about to lose your virginity to devil guy," he said like it was so cute.

"You mean Red Skull?" Peter grumbled but ended up smiling when Wade wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him close.

"I mean _me_ ," Wade whispered and nuzzled Peter's jawline. He groped his chest and slid his hand down his side, kissing wetly at his soft cheek before making way to his lips.

"Uh, uh, uh," Peter, despite enjoying the attention, raised his hand up and blocked Wade's wandering lips, "Not until you've exchanged your listerine breath for something less intense."

"Aww, but _mom_..." Wade slumped and pouted.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up, gathering spare wrapping paper and anything else that was trash. "No buts. Now go wake up Victor, tell him it's time for cake," He instructed.

Wade followed suit, standing up just as cheerfully as ever and holding his presents close. "Does this mean that you'll think about it?" he asked.

Peter paused, thinking for a moment before sighing. "I don't know, Wade... Maybe if I talked to him first, then I could... Gosh, I don't know." he rubbed his heated face with his hand and tried not to let his embarrassment show.

"He already knows."

In an instant, Peter's eyes widened and he paled. "What?" he asked, his voice more serious than Steve Rodgers.

"He knows!" Wade squealed and got ready to open the front door, "I asked him like years ago if he would clang you! At first he was like _'I don't give a shit about that little punk',_ but just last week he was like _'sure, if he doesn't throw a fit.'_ "

Peter almost melted into the balcony. "Wade..." He whispered in horror, "I-I... I can't believe you..."

"Don't thank me yet!" Wade grabbed a hand full of trash after popping open the door and sliding inside.

Peter was frozen, not sure if he could ever look at Victor again after figuring out that he was okay with... with what Wade wanted them to do. He didn't really mind so much. He thought Victor was kind of attractive, and wasn't he _supposed_ to like him if he was Wade's husband? The only problem was that Peter didn't know what Victor thought about him. He was a killer after all. What if his only intention was to murder him while no one was looking?

Sighing heavily, Peter shook his head and walked inside the cabin. The lights were on although very dim. Wade had already chucked the trash he had in a sad waste pin beside the sink. Closing the door with his foot, Peter walked into the kitchen, avoiding the way Wade was standing over a sleeping Victor on the couch. 

"Wakey, wakey, Sugarbear," Wade's teasing voice sang.

Victor woke up, shifting slightly and grumbling, "Happy birthday, dumb ass."

Peter watched from his place in the kitchen as Victor cupped the back of Wade's head and reached up to give him a tired kiss. Cheeks heating, he looked away and rubbed his neck, trying to keep from letting anything negative get to him.

"Petes here," Wade whispered, "And I think you know what I've been wanting for my one-hundredth birthday..."

Victor looked at him, his face set at a bland looking stare. "Why do I get the feeling you've pressured him into this?" he asked like it was no surprise.

"Because you're getting hard just thinking about it like I am?" Wade asked in the same undeterred voice.

Victor continued to stare at him with the same face, and eventually, won. "Ok, he didn't but he says he thinks you'll rip his balls off and feed em' to him if he asks you, but other than that he thinks it's hotter than molten steel."

Peter was looking around the kitchen as he sat down all of Wade's scattered presents across the table. He had become well suited to Victor's cabin considering how dark and bland it was. At least it was cleaner than what Wade's personal bathroom looked like. Peter smiled and pulled out a chair from the dining room table, getting ready to sit down until he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

Spider senses tingling in a strange sort of way, Peter was only just able to keep from gasping when he turned around and came face to chest with the big, tall invader know as Sabertooth. He swallowed and took a wobbly step back, running his thigh into the wooden chair and grimacing slightly, "M-mister Creed."

"Look, kid, I know Wade can be a real pig's dick about what he wants some times, so I'm just gonna ask this once," His voice sounded darker than the most dangerous villain, and his appearance, although casual and calm, was more intimidating than Peter would have liked it to be, "Yes, or, no?"

Peter's eyes widened and his heart rate picked up. Chills had already raked down his spine and devoured his body with goosebumps, but he still shuddered. "I-I don't know- I-I mean... Do _you?_ " he stammered, cheeks burning so badly he bit the insides of them to keep from frowning in absolute terror.

Victor's shoulders shrugged and he looked around, "Wade's an insufferable ass, but I do what he wants when and if _I_ want to, so yeah."

Peter felt his heart do flip flops like a wild beast inside his chest. Victor- this insanely huge, frightening murderer- just admitted to wanting to clang him for Wade's birthday. And he had absolutely no idea what to think about that, but he couldn't help it when he said a shy, "Okay...?"

He instantly regretted it when Victor suddenly smirked down at him, freakishly sharp fangs showing past his lips. He took a step closer to him, and Peter was right on the verge of yelling out for Wade or shooting his webs at the nearest wall, but his frets were crushed when all he saw was Victor's claw restricted hand lifted outwards.

Peter could feel his heart beating through his ears as he looked from Victor's mischievous blue eyes to his outstretched hand. He wasn't really thinking about going through with this, _was_ he? Ugh, where was Wade when you actually needed him?

Peter hesitantly lifted his own hand out, laying it out across Victor's hand in which wrapped right around his own. He gasped lightly but did not struggle as he was drug through the living room, down the dark hallway and into a room Peter had yet to be in. Judging by the animal features hanging as decorations on the wall, the very dim lamps and gigantic bed in the bedroom, it must have belonged to Victor. It was cleaner than the guest room Peter usually stayed in when he visited, with only a few spare pieces of clothing hanging out of dressers or on the floor.

Wade was sitting in the padded rocking chair in the corner of the room, the bottle of cough syrup held loosely in one hand as he sat his beloved picture down on the book shelf beside him. When he noticed the intruders coming inside, he gasped and sat up straight, "Oh, Petey, you actually considered it! See, Vic? I told ya he was open to new ideas. I'm so proud of you, Peter."

"Shut up, Wade," Peter glared but immediately regretted it when he felt more than heard Victor's bodily growl. Shrinking slightly, he bit his lip and tried to keep from running away when the much bigger man turned to face him, still clutching his hand as if sensing his unease.

"Yeah, Wade," Victor said with that devilishly handsome smirk, his hand coming up to cup Peter's chin, "Shut up."

Peter barely had time to suck in half a breath before a pair of firm, unfamiliar lips crushed against his own gapped ones. He made a surprised sound through his chest, stumbling back until a strong hand cupped his waist and tugged him closer. He gasped, eyes wide and growing wider when he felt fangs against his lip, his body beginning to tremble.

Victor was _big_ , his hands seeming to encompass every square inch of his being with their sheer ferocity and strength, and his lips so full and thick, pressing passionately against him. He was warm, his body muscular and broad through his shirt as he pressed the smaller man against him.

Peter shuddered, torn between shooting a web and escaping or submitting into the incredibly suicidal embrace. His hands reached out, struggling to get leverage on _something_ as his mouth was stimulated. He found Victor's neck in purchase for the same time he was hoisted up from the hips, his legs finding their way around a strong waste. Unlike Wade who was always all mouthwash or burritos, Victor was manufactured heaven and cigarettes.

"Keep going, Pete, you're doing great!" Wade's insufferable and very unhelpful voice cheered.

Pelvis to waist with the murderous mutant, Peter was given the privilege to breath for a few seconds only to be stolen of oxygen when he was shoved onto the ever so expensively soft mattress behind him. Victor was on top of him, kissing him feverishly, his big hands moving down his chest and sides. It was absolutely horrifying, but... _Good?_

"Fuck, that's hotter than cayenne pepper," Peter heard Wade say out loud, but he had no way of responding. He was too busy freaking out and getting horrifically turned on at the same time.

"You care about this shirt?" Victor asked in a quick voice as he separated from the boy with a wet lip pop.

Peter felt dizzy in the head as he looked down at the plain brown sweater he was wearing. He had gotten it from a cheap store a long time ago when money ran thin with him and aunt May. It wasn't anything special really, but it was the only thing clean he had lying around at the time. "Yeah, but..." Peter breathed in, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, "It's not- huh!"

It was all the permission Victor needed in order of growing his claws out, hooking them through the material and tearing. Peter gasped in fright, squirming lightly, "H-hey!"

"He's just stripping ya, Petey, relax!" Wade's voice rang out.

Peter stopped struggling once he felt no pain, but upon looking down he noticed that his shirt had been practically destroyed. Shredded to pieces around his torso. He shook slightly, looking up at the man above him and panting.

Victor smirked and gestured to the pair of skinny jeans next. Peter nodded his head and it was only a matter of time before he was ripping those off too along with his restrictive underwear. Peter was trembling as he lay vulnerable, hard and naked before the murderous mutant who stood back away from the bed and tore off his own dark grey shirt.

Peter watched as the shirt flitted lifelessly to the ground, followed by a pair of jeans and completely useless boots. All that was left was the pair of pitch black boxers that had Peter's face _burning_. He leaned back into the bed, anticipation running through his body as he watched as Victor hooked the thin material and, like everything else, shredded right through it, presenting his own arousal.

Now Peter had seen Wade's own member change in size constantly whether it was because the mutant lost his legs in a fight or just decided to cut it off because he didn't like the current size. It was always a mystery to find out what Wade was going to have, but Victor... How did he even carry that thing around?

"Umm..." Peter bit his lip, his cheeks undoubtedly dark red as he nervously looked up at the bigger man. He was too scared to say that he didn't think it'd fit, but Victor's lightened smile somehow comforted him. He looked over at the mercanary in the rocking chair, seeing that he was definitely masterbating and waving a thumbs up at him.

Swallowing down the apprehension, Peter barely had time to look up before his sight was instantly taken over by Victor. Lips pressed against his, more wet this time, clawed hands cupped his head, running through his ruffled hair and sweaty neck. A body a lot bigger than his own pressed against his bare skin, and he felt a large stiffness throbbing between his thighs.

Shaking in fear and delight, Peter lifted his jolting hands up to timidly grip Victor's neck, getting what sounded like a satisfied growl in response. Vibrations traveled through his entire body, and when large hips rocked against his own, Peter found himself crying out in a extreme, unexpected attack of pleasure.

Victor took his chance to lick over his gapped lips, stimulating them ever so slightly before worrying him with his sharp fangs. He nibbled lightly on the fragile skin, bruising it with suction unlike anything Peter had ever felt before. Of course Wade kissed good, but he was always sloppy and just all over the place. Peter moaned, his eyes finally closing as another rock to his hips caused stars to dance across his inner vision.

Victor's lips, hands and body were skilled to the very last second, focused intently like doing these actions could either save the world or destroy it. Peter breathed in and out quickly as the mutant left his lips swollen and wet, his eyes fluttering lightly to watch him move down his body. His claws flexed against his skin and he would tense in fear that they'd brutally pierce him, but they never did.

Victor's hand skimmed across his milky white chest, claws feather light as they drug across his flesh, not enough to tear but enough to mark. He kissed at his stomach and pressed his fangs against it, getting a small gasp before moving even further down.

Peter wanted to get on his elbows to watch but his body was trembling too hard to keep him up. So from what he could see, Victor was kneeling in front of the bed right between his legs. The sight made his whole body feel as if it were being baked beneath the very sun.

Victor stroked Peter's stiff length briefly with his claws and then wrapped his entire calloused palm around him. Peter jerked and gasped, his eyes fluttering open and closed. Another strong hand cupped his left leg and lifted it up over a broad shoulder.

Unable to properly see, Peter ended up gasping in complete surprise, arching when something warm and wet began to trail down the crack of his arse. He clenched his eyes shut, hands grasping at the fluffy bedding as he tried to keep from squirming around too much.

"Vic... ter," Peter whispered in need.

Victor hummed as he licked over the taut and highly sensitive entrance before him, watching as the kid arched and writhed around in uncontrollable pleasure as he stroked and pumped him at the same time. Tongue wet and heavy, he pressed his mouth against the trembling cheeks of the kid and licked even deeper.

Peter shuddered and gasped, panting as anticipation burned like lava through his body. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was wrong, it was suicide, it was...

"That's so hot," Wade's flushed voice announced from across the room, "You look so fucking good, nutty-bar, and I bet ya taste just as good too- well, not like a nutty-bar, but like sex, you know? Really hot sex."

Peter could hardly roll his eyes at the comment as he concentrated on trying to keep his exhausted, trembling leg straight on the murderous mutant's shoulder as he all but ate him out. He kept still as best he could, but the whole process was just so overwhelming.

Precum mixed in with the sweaty fist that pumped his hard, stiff length, and a mouth that was more talented than the most exaggerated God ate him out like a well cherished treat.

After the most important area of the trial was properly wet and well stimulated with his saliva, Victor pulled away and sheathed his claws. Pressing a finger against the taut entrance, he looked up at the kid with questioning eyes.

Peter felt the sudden pause and looked down only to see Victor's horribly attractive eyes asking him for permission to continue. And, if he were honest with himself, he probably nodded too quickly.

Victor kept his pace slow and firm on the throbbing length in his hand as he very carefully began pushing his finger into the well taken care of entrance. It appeared that Peter was already stretched from all the previous love makings he's probably had in the past, but Wade threatened that if he hurt him then he'd do unimaginable things to him in the future. And it's not that he _planned_ on doing anything to harm his beloved sweetheart....

Peter gasped lightly as he felt that large finger slide inside him, moving around and stroking gently. His hips moved in time with it, his eyes closed as he breathed steadily. It felt good. Wade's fingers were always quick to map out his sweet spots, and so Peter had to wonder if he told Victor where they were, because the murderous mutant seemed to find them pretty quickly.

Peter began gasping before long, giving indications of his heightened arousal whenever Victor brushed something particularly sensitive. And when he began adding the second finger, Peter felt sweat gathering around his whole body. The blankets caged in heat and suffocated him as his leg dangled freely across Victor's shoulder.

"You like that?" Victor's deep voice asked, his eyes smug as they stared down at his victim.

Peter looked at him, heart even more riled at the sound of his dangerous yet seriously attractive voice. "Y-yes..." He whispered and shut his eyes on account of not humiliating himself.

"Good," Victor pulled his fingers out and removed the leg off his shoulder and onto the bed. He let go of the boy and stood up, cupping his own member and stroking it with his wet fingers, "Because I want Wade's birthday present to be _unforgettable_."

Peter's eyes widened, his pleasure inbound body starting to ache with abandon. Instinctively he spread his legs as the bigger man moved between them, whimpering softly when he felt him nudge himself up against his entrance. He couldn't say anything, he was too afraid his words would ruin the whole process, but he did respond in expression and noise.

Victor laid his body down on top of him, his claws out and cupping the most random parts of his body erratically. He kissed Peter, fangs catching his bottom lip gently and holding it while he shifted his hips. Peter's heart beat so harshly it nearly hurt, his excitement and apprehension cranked up so high that he became emotionally vulnerable.

He felt Victor's hard length pressing against him and swallowed an uneasy lump in his throat. His eyes opening wide, he looked up at the murderous mutant who's lips pressed against his chin while his hand cupped his cheek. Then his hips moved forward and Peter jerked when he felt the tip of his outrageous girth sliding in. It didn't burn but Peter could feel the stretch, he could _feel_ Victor's raw heat and pulsing strength.

Victor's free hand came up, took hold of Peter's left wrist and shoved it back against the bed beside his head as he moved his hips more inward. Peter gasped then, feeling a slight pain from the stretch. It hurt, but only for a moment as Victor drew his hips back, tilted his waist and moved back in. The pain subsided, still there but slowly dissappearing.

"Do the web trick I taught you," Peter horribly heard Wade say.

He looked up at Victor's concentrated face, paling as he felt his hand hold his wrist tightly. "N-no-wait," his shaky voice was too late as he gasped in a big spring of pleasure when rough fingers pressed down on his super sensitive web holes, " _Ahh!_ "

Victor smirked in triumph as he used the kid's surprise against him to move the rest of the way in, rubbing his wet fingers over his barely noticeable web hole.

Peter lay there, squirming against the sheer force of the pleasure, probably looking like a stupid virgin getting his first clang, but he couldn't help it. Victor was big and full inside him, hitting places he wasn't even aware could exist, and his warm, wet breath exhaled at his ears as he pressed his weight across him.

"You're lucky ya can't heal," Victor's deep, dangerous voice mumbled into his ear causing the body beneath him to noticeably shudder, "Or I'd tear you apart... Make you _bleed_."

Peter gasped when Victor licked at his earlobe and grinded his hips back and forth into him. He grabbed at his shoulder with his free hand and moaned no matter how freakin scary the comment was. He knew, since they both could heal, that Victor and Wade had extremely rough sex all the time. He remembered the first time he saw Wade washing a bloodied bed sheet, and when he asked what happened, it took days for him to completely register the _"oh, it was just rough sex"_ answer he got.

Victor, grinding his hips roughly into the smaller set, nicked Peter's ear lightly before making a trail of biting and sucking down his neck. When he moved his hips back, he felt the breath in his chest catch at noticing how _tight_ Peter was around him. He could barely move.… Grinning, he sucked a harsh love mark into the gasping boy's neck and exhaled hotly against his throat.

"Always squirm this much for Wade?" he murmured, shoving his hips back forward.

Peter jerked at the pleasure streaking up his back and through his weakening limbs. He clawed at Victor and shuddered, gasping as his neck bruised happily to the attention. His brain bottomed out, his thoughts scattered into illogical nonsense and he was moaning like a needy bed pet.

Victor physically had to keep himself from just tearing into the kid at all costs. Years of being with a man who could stand any type of sexual pain and torture could catch up to him. He wasn't used to smaller, more delicate types. But it was good. It was good seeing Wade's little boyfriend all pretty and flushed and gasping in pleasure below him as he tore into his tight heat.

" _Victor_..." Peter pleaded for no reason as the pace continued in an agonizingly slow way. He was afraid to tell him to go faster, so he hoped the indication his back gave in a attempt to move further down was enough.

Victor cupped his face, intersecting their conjoined hands and whispering into his ear, "There something you want, kitten?"

Peter gasped at the nickname as Victor's pace quickened but only so slightly. He trembled and nodded his head. Victor growled and trailed his lips across his cheek down to his swollen lips, "Then tell me."

"H-harder..." Peter whispered so lightly that it almost wasn't heard.

Victor moaned against his plush lips as he pumped his hips into him, still in the same brutally slow pace. " _Mmm_... What was that?" he asked in a growl.

Peter shuddered, but the ball of pleasure in his abdomen wasn't getting any better so he just decided to go with the chances, "Harder."

Victor's raging growl of approval could be felt _everywhere_ even through his legs as he tilted his hips up, laid more weight down on the kid and began thrusting his hips back and forth at a faster, more controlled pace. It was enough to make Peter cry out in unexpected pleasure, but his cries were instantly swallowed by thick lips and tongue.

Peter moaned into Victor's skilled mouth as fangs hooked against his flesh. His arm tightened around his back and his fingers clenched around the ones against him. Hips that could probably move a semi-truck thrust into him roughly, _perfectly_ , and Peter was squirming around underneath the heavy, strong weight above him.

Victor kissed him like the world could die, his hips keeping their quick pace. Peter felt his head getting lighter, stars raking across his dizzying vision. He gasped, sucking in much needed air when Victor separated from his lips. "V-Victor..." He whispered as something hot _imploded_ inside him and he was clutching onto the mutant for dear life, " _Victor!"_

Victor _drove_ himself into the tight, wet heat before him, hitting climax the same time Peter began to thrash beneath him, babbling his name like it was the only vocabulary he knew. Peter's entire brain shut down as he finally came, hard and unforgettably excruciating. He cried out in both agony and bliss, hiding his face in Victor's strong shoulder as tears filled his eyes, waves of pleasure tearing through his trembling body.

Then it started to settle down. Peter breathed in and out against the mutant's shoulder, keeping his face buried there as tears ran down his cheeks. Pleasure like no other diverted into relaxation inside his body. He felt a hand cupping his head ever so gently, pulling him back. He cracked open his swollen, red eyes to see Victor looking at him with what appeared to be the faintest hint of concern on his face.

"You alright?" he asked.

Peter, absolutely wrecked, nodded his head and made a small whimper when Victor pulled out and sat up. Wade was standing beside the bed, a big, happy grin on his face as he stared between his husband and his boyfriend.

"Don't even say anything, Wade," Peter sighed and slumped back into the bed, taking notice to his shredded clothing for the first time.

"That was great, Wade, you should invite him around more often," Victor said as he shamelessly walked naked to the bathroom.

"What?!" Peter almost squealed as Wade got onto the bed and plopped down beside him.

"I know right?" Wade agreed and hugged his boyfriend, "We should have a threesome! Petey would make the sexiest mercanary sandwich meat!"

Peter blushed but dismissed Wade's silly ideas. "Wade, h-how am I suppose to explain any of this to aunt May- or Mr. Stark?" he asked, gesturing to all the bite marks and bruises on his neck.

"Stray cat," Wade shrugged and leaned back, "That's what I always say."

"You're crazy," Peter grumbled into the bed.

Wade wrapped an arm around him and smiled, "And you're the _best_ birthday gift a guy like me could ever ask for... Methodically speaking."

 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like if you ship.


End file.
